This application relates to blending or mixing apparatus. More specifically, this application relates to apparatus for blending or mixing a substance such as candy cookies, nuts or fruit witht he material of a cold flowable substance e.g. ice-cream.
A development in the refreshment field has been made with respect to the marketing or products generally falling within the general category of ice-cream products. This development contempaltes that ice-cream be blended with or otherwise mixed with products such as candy e.g., individual candies such as M & M candy and the like, cookies, nuts, fruit or any of many desired materials which may be considered to enhance the taste and desirability of ice cream.
To provide such a product, apparatus have been developed to achieve the desired mixing or blending. For the most part these apparatus have included a container having a mixing means disposed therein. The container is designed to receive the ingredients being mixed. to contain the mixing operation and thereafter to permit discharge of the mixed materials.
Mixing devices of a known type, however, have not proven satisfactory. One problem experienced with respect to such devices has been their inability to achieve satisfactory and relatively uniformed blending. A second problem experienced with such apparatus has been their inability to maintain the products being mixed in a proper refrigerated state. In this regard, failure to maintain the products n the proper refrigerated state during blending and during dispensing results in a greatly reduced viscosity, i.e. a soupy product, clogging of the apparatus, and unacceptable down time to clean the machine between uses to prevent bacteria build up.
An additional and very serious problem with known apparatus has been the development of high pressures in the mixing container, particularly adjacent the discharge orifice, during operation of the apparatus. Such high pressure causes poor blending, adverse structural problems with the equipment potentially causing shortened equipment life, and overall poor operation.